


Coffee With a Twist

by HalfAverageWriter



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Baristas, Coffee, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Sibling Bonding, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23910547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfAverageWriter/pseuds/HalfAverageWriter
Summary: When Makoto talks to Akira about the stresses of college, Akira suggests Makoto take a gap year to think about it all. When Makoto stresses on what she would do Akira knows exactly what she'll do, become a barista and serve coffee and curry.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Coffee With a Twist

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,  
> I am always wondered what it would be like if instead of Akira/Ren being the main barista and owner of Leblanc Makoto ends up picking up the ways of making a good cup of coffee and curry being taught from her boyfriend but also the Boss himself while Akira attends to his college education. So I hope you enjoy it!

Monday's, they were always a strange day to wake up to. Were they the start of the week or were they the second day after Sunday? To Makoto, it was the start of a brand new week as the April sun shone through windows of the attic of Leblanc. Makoto took a moment to let her eyes open as she gently patted the empty side of her bed realising that her boyfriend was missing. That was okay though, it meant that he was taking an early start to head to the college he was attending. It had been two years since Akira had moved back home and one year since he returned to live back in the attic of Leblanc where Makoto also moved in. After Akira had left Makoto had gone to college still determined to see her dream of becoming a police commissioner, however, two years of college told her the stress of it all was starting to get to her as she began to contemplate her career choices at the end of her second year while Akira was at the end of his first. He was hoping to become a teacher which didn't surprise Makoto, especially when he sat her down one night to talk about it with her.

"I'm not sure Akira. I still want my dream to come true but I feel like it is starting to get to me you know?" Makoto said as she took a sip of coffee humming at the fine taste.

"Why don't you take a year off?" 

Makoto looked up at Akira with a puzzled look.

"You mean a gap year?"

"Sure, many students take a year off during college to take a step back and consider things before dropping out or continuing," Akira said with a soft smile as she continued to clean up the dishes. 

"I could, but what would I do for an entire year? I have to do something to earn money right?" 

Akira had thought for a moment before showing a smile that Makoto knew so well.

"I think I have an idea that you'll like."

Over the vacation period, both Akira and Sojiro began to turn Makoto into a barista, the same way Sojiro had done to Akira when he was staying in Leblanc on probation. From learning how to brew the perfect cup of coffee to the various beans that could and should be used and eventually the Leblanc special curry that only Sojiro and Akira knew was now passed onto Makoto to learn to cook. By the time the summer vacation was about over Makoto was fully into the role and was perhaps a tad better than Akira but Sojro wouldn't say that to him, though maybe the competition would have been good for them. 

That is where it has all led up to now as Makoto stretched her arms lifting the covers off of her. This was to be her first week where Sojiro wasn't behind her and for a good long time. Sojiro had entrusted the ownership of Leblanc to Akira and Makoto, after all, they were living there and both had the passion to keep the place going and continuing the legacy of the little cafe shop. One could say he was retiring but he made sure to tell them that if they needed any help to just call him and he would be straight over. Makoto hoped that she didn't need to, Sojiro was now getting to spend more time with Futaba which meant the world to them. Makoto smiled as she let her legs dangle over the side of the bed before standing up and taking her phone to look at the time.

"6:00 am. That's a bit earlier than I thought he would have left but I guess that gives me about 30 minutes to get to the baths and wash up or should I wait till tonight?" Makoto thought out loud as a certain cat wandered up the stairs.

"Hey, you're finally awake. Don't worry about the baths, you can do that at night. You have a shop to open!" Morgana said with enthusiasm.

"Good morning to you too Morgana. Are you sure you aren't just wanting me to get you some breakfast sooner than later?" 

"Do you think so lowly as me to want my breakfast early? Okay, maybe I am a bit hungry." 

Makoto rolled her eyes as she shooed Morgana away as she stripped out of her pj's and put on a shirt with jeans. She put her hair up into a small ponytail before slipping on some socks and shoes. After a double-check of herself Makoto went downstairs to prepare herself some curry and organise Morgana's breakfast. She had formed a routine now that she was going to be spending her time here and from the start, she always made sure to make a batch of curry for herself and a coffee along with serving Morgana a plate of tuna. 

"So, how you feeling? Nervous? It's a big step taking over from Boss."

"You don't have to remind me you know. But I'm feeling confident, I think Akira and Boss both made sure of that before entrusting the place to me. What will you be doing?"

"Oh I'll be out and about, Akira told me to watch out for you just in case."

Makoto blushed a little as she finished brewing her coffee and took a sip. Just like they taught her, perfect. And yet Akira was still making sure she was okay with the use of Morgana, she couldn't lie, it was a nice thing to do.

"In that case, I'll open up then." 

Morgana nodded as Makoto put on her apron and went to the door to allow Morgana out and to flip the sign to show Leblanc was now open under new management. 

"Good luck, Queen!" Morgana cheered as he leapt across the concrete walls and off in the direction of the Sakura residence. 

"Didn't I tell him to stop calling me that? It was hard enough to get Joker to stop, I mean Akira," Makoto mumbled to herself while also making sure to remember herself that she wanted to not use codenames considering they had been disbanded for over two years now.

Makoto went back inside and turned on the t.v, it was usually on the news showcasing the recent reports and all. It didn't interest Makoto that much but it pleased the customers, at least that's what she assumed when with Akira and Boss. Makoto mentally smacked herself. This wasn't the time for doubt, this was meant to be a gap year of sorts to let her mind ease and do something else while not stressing on College. To take her mind off it she took the newspaper and began doing the crossword on it as she waited for the customers to come in.

______________________________________________________________________

As the hours and minutes went by various customers young or old came in noticing the new face behind the counter. Makoto smiled to each introducing herself and assuring them that she has the full trust and experience of Boss, to an extent. They all welcomed her as she served up curry and coffee when ordered. 

"This is quite lovely, you sure did learn from the best." An older lady said.

"That's right, just like Boss would make," An older man agreed as he took a sip of coffee.

"Thank you very much, it means a lot."

Makoto was beaming as she received the complements. This was a good start, a positive first day until a certain someone walked in.

"Hey Makoto, you seem happy."

"S..sis!? I thought you were at work at this hour?" Makoto asked as she watched her sister walk in and sit at one of the stools.

Sae gave Makoto a playful smirk as she put her bag down.

"Well, I am allowed to go out for lunch you know. And I'm pretty sure I am allowed to check to see how my sister is going with running a cafe with a full vacation worth of experience."

Makoto frowned noticing the smirk as she walked over to Sae crossing her arms.

"I guess but still. What would you like then?" 

"My usual," Sae said curious to see if Makoto knew.

Makoto nodded as she got to work. Of course, she knew her sisters favourite coffee, she brewed it every morning when she was living back at home. The only difference is that the method of preparing the coffee would be different.

"Do you have any regrets?" Sae asked as she looked to Makoto.

Makoto looked up at Sae as she asked that question. 

"Regrets? Over what?" 

"Well, you still could have been going to college, you are only maybe two to three years from finishing and yet you are having a gap year. Are you sure this was the right choice?"

It was a hard question to answer, for anyone that did have lingering regrets, but Makoto gave her sister a firm look before grabbing the cup of coffee and placing it in front of her.

"Drink it."

"What?"

"Drink it, you'll have my answer then." 

Makoto was sharing her Nijima glare as Sae looked between Makoto and the cup of coffee. She knew she was serious, she took the cup and lifted it up before taking a long sip and placing it back down.

"Makoto, this coffee. It's amazing, it is just like how Boss made it."

"Then you know that I have no regrets with my choice. My dream to be a police commissioner is still the same, but I needed a year to myself, to do something that wasn't just studying. After all, I had spent so much time just studying and nothing else until I met Akira. I've finally found the fun and freedom I missed out on," Makoto said with a smile as she looked to her sister.

Sae nodded as she took another sip. She was now smiling as well.

"He has had quite the influence on you, hasn't he? You do intend on marrying him soon right?"

"W...what?! Marry? That's too soon, come on sis you shouldn't tease like that!" Makoto said as she turned bright red.

"I suppose I shouldn't. Still, I'm glad you two are living together happily now, and that you are choosing your own path together and supporting each path you choose together. Just know you'll always have me to support you as well."

"Thanks, sis. Did you want some curry as well?"

Sae shook her head as she got up.

"I would but I have to return to work, don't worry though, I'll be back to try it. See you Makoto." Sae said with a wave as she left the cafe.

Makoto waved back, she was glad that the relationship between the two had been fixed. Sure they still had their arguments from time to time but they were small and they always ended with a positive note. It was all thanks to Akira after all, and she couldn't wait to show her gratitude to him for everything he had done for her making this first day as good as it had been.

______________________________________________________________________

After many other customers had come and gone Makoto was able to rest herself onto one of the stools. She had never expected so many to come in but maybe that was that Monday vibe she was questioning in the morning. Her thoughts were interrupted when the bell to the door rang and in came Akira, his black moppy hair the same as it was when he had fallen asleep next to her the previous night.

"Hey you, welcome home," Makoto said with a slight blush.

"Hey to you too. How did it go Barista Queen?" Akira said with a grin as he placed down his bag and approached Makoto to give her a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Okay, one and only use for that one got it? And yes It went really well, thanks to you and Boss's teachings of course."

Akira chuckled at the prior sentence taking note to use it again eventually as he took Makoto's hand and helped her up.

"I'm glad it helped. I told you that you would have this in the bag."

"I know, and I still have no regrets."

"That's good, so what's for dinner?" 

Makoto took off her apron as she took a small pile of clothes and a towel as she approached the door.

"Just because I know how to make the curry doesn't mean I'm going to always cook it now. Besides, after dinner, we can maybe have a study session together. But you have to cook," Makoto said with a smirk as she looked at Akira with a lustful gaze.

"Right away," Akira nodded putting on his apron as he got to work.

Makoto giggled as she left to take wash herself up. Yes, they were definitely going to be having a good night together, a perfect reward for a successful first day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed it please feel free to leave a comment on what you thought and if you have any suggestions for future stories.


End file.
